


*NEW MESSAGE*

by Homicide_Fever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, F/F, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, Lesbians, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Murder-Suicide, One-Sided Relationship, Other, chat room, cute leasbeans, faked murder-suicide, lesbeans, mildly though, not severely shown, on one side and on one personality, this was an assignment for a class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicide_Fever/pseuds/Homicide_Fever
Summary: Mallory gets a message on a chatroom from a user she's not familiar with and apologizes immediately. Mallory brushes it off and suggests they become friends, she seems to be the perfect person, funny, cute, and just everything about her is great. But is Lilith really who she claims to be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an assignment for my creative writing class and we had to write a short story, so I thought I'd post it here, sooo... here it is.  
> Enjoy 
> 
> Sorry it's kinda bad  
> I don't mean to offend anyone by any means  
> Thank you  
> -Homicidal writer
> 
> I'm bad at usernames on chatrooms so

“NEW MESSAGE”  
The screen on my computer lit up and made an alerting noise. I clicked on the chat and it was from someone with the username “AIVirus”. Funny, I don’t know this user. I click on the chat and the chatroom lights up my screen.  
LonelyAthlete: Hello?  
AIVirus: Oh  
AIVirus: I realize my mistake now. I apologize.  
LonelyAthlete: What do you mean? Do I know you?  
AIVirus: No, I think I messaged the wrong person  
AIVirus: Again, I’m so sorry for bothering you  
AIVirus: ;_;  
LonelyAthlete: Don’t worry about it.  
LonelyAthlete: I’m free to talk with you. I’d like to be friends  
LonelyAthlete: if you’re willing that is.  
AIVirus: Oh, that sounds great!  
AIVirus: ^_^  
AIVirus: My name is Lilith by the way  
LonelyAthlete: Pretty name. Mine is Mallory ^^  
AIVirus: Your’s is nice too.  
AIVirus: I hope we become great friends  
LonelyAthlete: Me too  
LonelyAthlete: ^^  
AIVirus: Who knows where life takes us though  
LonelyAthlete: Exactly  
LonelyAthlete: But I do have to go soon, I have to do schoolwork.  
AIVirus: I understand  
AIVirus: We can talk later though! ^_^  
LonelyVirus: Right, see you when we get back on then.  
AIVirus: See you then Mallory

AIVirus left the chat  
LonelyAthlete left the chat

 

I close my computer before starting my homework. I’ve heard of internet predators before. I never actually gave any personal info like my age, last name or where I live so it’s fine right? If something like that happens I’ll make sure to defend myself. Growing up with two older brothers has you learn a few things. I just hope she is a person my age looking to be friends. But that I can only find out in time. I don’t have many girl friends so it’d be nice to have a friend that’s a girl.  
Around 6 my mom calls me down to eat, I go downstairs and to the dining room where my parents and one of my brothers sat. My other brother was in college while this one was being a bum. Living with three boys that liked roughhousing was probably why I was a tomboy. My mother stopped telling us to stop when I told her I liked doing it.  
After dinner I went back to my room and got on my computer. Lilith messaged me while I was gone. We talked until we both decided to go to bed. We gave a general place on where we lived. I live in America, she lives in Canada which could be a lie but even then we only said the country we lived in and nothing else.  
We talked for a few weeks and I asked if she’d like to video chat. She agreed reluctantly and we agreed that I would call her. I clicked the little video icon and it rang for a while. Eventually it said she answered and it was connecting. Soon a girl about my age popped up on screen.  
“Lilith?” I question and she giggles lightly.  
“No, it’s a creep.” She had a Canadian dialect, I started laughing.  
“I’m just making sure. You’re a cute creep I’ll give you that.” I said and her cheeks flushed a slight pink. She had strawberry blonde hair that covered her left eye and the back was dyed red and went down to her shoulders. She had such beautiful blue eyes and clear porcelain skin. She was wearing and ash grey sweater and from what I could tell, she had curves.  
“Thank you, Mallory.” She responds slightly flustered. She looked contrasted to me, I have dark hair with tanned skin and dark eyes. I also had a more athletic build. We really hit it off with each other. I also figured out how easy it was to fluster her and make her flush red.  
I know she may not feel how I do but I feel a connection with her. I might tell her but I might not be able to. Despite how flirty I am I get tongue tied when confessing my feelings to a person. I guess I’m afraid of rejection. She’s just perfect in every way. She’s cute, funny, great personality. Why am I so awkward? Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will confess to her, maybe if I say it through text it’ll be easier. Might as well see. 

 

The next day I get on the chatroom and send a message. 

LonelyAthlete entered the chat

LonelyAthlete: Hey Lilith? Can I ask something?

AIVirus entered the chat

AIVirus: Of course  
AIVirus: What is it?  
LonelyAthlete: Look  
LonelyAthlete: We’ve been talking for a long time and…  
LonelyAthlete: I’ve begun to feel a connection between us. You’re so cute, funny and just all around amazing.  
LonelyAthlete: It’s alright if you don’t feel the same. I understand.  
AIVirus: Mallory…  
AIVirus: I think I’m feeling a connection as well.  
AIVirus: It’s weird though because we’re both girls… And that we’re long distance…  
AIVirus: But I think we can make it work  
LonelyAthlete: That’s great!  
LonelyAthlete: Let’s go to video chatting.  
AIVirus: Alright, I’ll send the call. 

AIVirus left the chat

INCOMING CALL  
From: AIVirus

I quickly hit enter and she’s a little red in the face.  
“I’m sorry for blushing, I just got a little flustered when you said that stuff about me.” The blonde said with a small smile on her face.  
“It suits you.” I smile back causing more color to flush on her face.  
“You’re embarrassing me Mallory…” She groaned.  
“Hey, I know this is sudden and I apologize if I’m being pushy, but could we possibly meet in person. I don’t mind flying to Canada.”  
“I don’t know about that yet. I might want to wait a little longer to do that.”  
“I understand.”  
We continue our conversation and we have many more over the next few months. I learn that she knows how to hack and program. I also ask a couple more times but she keeps coming up with some sort of excuse.  
“I’m just very busy recently Mallory, it’s really nothing to do with you.”  
“Are you sure? Because if this isn’t working for you then we don’t have to be a couple.”  
“No! It’s not that.” She began with tears forming in her eyes. “I’m just scared ok? This might just be my paranoia though. I’m sorry!” She cried out.  
“Lilith no, don’t cry I’m sorry. My temper just flared up for a minute.”  
“It might be for the best if we aren’t a thing, I’m so sorry Mallory.” She said before hanging up the call. 

NEW MESSAGE

AIVirus entered the chat

AIVirus: I’ll see you soon  
AIVirus: M  
AIVirus: A  
AIVirus: L  
AIVirus: L  
AIVirus: O  
AIVirus: R  
AIVirus: Y

AIVirus left the chat

What does that mean? Why type it like that? I guess I upset her to a point I shouldn’t have. Did I ruin something that we had? Was it something we never even had to begin with? My brain wracked with questions and she refused to answer any calls or messages, she never even got on the chat.  
After a week I gave up trying to contact her. I went to bed that night without much of an issue besides my heart hurting. During the night I was awoken by a shrill scream and then a gunshot. Then another, then one more set of screams then gunshots. 

Oh my god, that means I’m next. I try hiding but I was hit across the head with a blunt object. I fell on the hardwood floor of my room. What was happening? There were a million thoughts running through my head as I drifted out of consciousness. I was lifted by my assailant and he left, trying to fight with any strength I had left, but that only proved futile as I blacked out.  
I awoke groggy and with my head throbbing. I looked around and I was in a cell of sorts, and I was on a bed with a sheet covering my body. What was happening? I sit up on the bed and look at the barred door before going towards it on shaky, weak legs.  
I try opening the door, when that didn’t work I started trying to force it open with whatever strength I had in me. I heard footsteps across the floors before a woman in her early 40’s with blonde hair showed up.  
“It’s good to see you’re awake patient 14, but I have to ask you to stop. If you don’t I’ll have to sedate you, I don’t like doing that though. You’re not in any harm.” Her smooth voice said through the doors as she walks away. I put my head against the door as my legs gave out, causing me to fall to the floor.  
I never feel this helpless or vulnerable, and when I do I hate it. I heard another set of footsteps, but these were more erratic and stopped often. They eventually stopped at my door. The door opened and I looked up to see Lilith?!  
“O-Oh, you startled me…” She said in a shaky voice. She was the same, wearing an ash grey sweater, a pleated black skirt and black leggings that ombre into a silver with black slip on shoes. She was a bit chubby and she was shaking quite a bit.  
“Lilith! It’s me! Mallory!” I shout, standing up, grabbing her shoulders. She flinched at the contact. She also notably stiffened when I said Lilith.  
“M-My name is Luna-May! Not Lilith! Please don’t hurt me!” She shouted back with a couple tears falling from her eyes.  
“B-But, you’re the same person from the chat, you’re Lilith…”  
“N-No… I also just came to give you this... “ She handed me a small cup with some pink liquid. “I know it’s not much but you shouldn’t eat or drink 12 hours before… surgery…”  
“Surgery?!” She nodded.  
“I’ll come see you after surgery… Just please drink it… I promise it’s not going to be that bad… I’ve had it done, Mom and Dad had it done to me as a child.” She explained, stumbling over her words as she turned and left quickly, locking the door behind her. What was this stuff supposed to do? It was obviously some medicine.  
That was also Lilith… unless she has a twin sister. I throw the cup of medicine at the wall, it spilling everywhere. A few minutes later the same woman from before walks in. I instinctively try backing away.  
“Oh dear, you should’ve just taken the medicine, it would’ve calmed you down. Now you’re delaying our schedule.” She said before pulling out a needle, injecting it into my arm. After a minute or so I start feeling dizzy and disoriented.  
She helped me into a wheelchair and wheeled me out with her. We entered an operating room where there was a man with red hair.  
“I apologize for being a little late, she put up a fight and wouldn’t take the medicine willingly.” She explained, their voices just sounded like noise after that as they put me on an operating table. They put the mask on my face and before I knew it I was out.  
I woke up in the same room I was locked in, groggy and disoriented. There was a dull throbbing in my neck. I looked around and saw Lilith, or Luna-May, or whoever she was.  
“Good, you’re awake. I know I have some explaining to do.” She said, her voice soft and more shy than what I knew. I nodded to gesture her to continue as my throat was dry.  
“This might sound crazy, but the person you know is another personality of mine. Lilith is someone who is more of a defense mechanism for me.” She explained. “Dad makes her hack people’s computers so he can track them and kidnap them for his and mom’s experiments.”  
“So, you don’t know me?” My voice was hoarse and scratchy, and she nods.  
“I’m so sorry, but I will help everyone escape and because you’re not as far gone as anyone else you’ll be of much more help…”  
“So, what’s the plan then?” I question.  
She shrugs slightly “I have to get Lilith to be on on our side rather than against us first.”  
“Right, hopefully, you can manage to do it, not that I have much doubt.”  
“Also be aware that they chipped you, but it’s more of a way to keep a monitor on your vitals without hooking you up to a lot of machines. I’ll go get you some water, so sorry about that.” She said before speed walking out of the room.  
I can’t believe what’s happening to me. I really hope she can help me get out, I wonder if she would feel the same way I thought Lilith felt. She’s basically the same wonderful person, just a little more closed off and skittish. If she didn’t I’d enjoy being her friend because she is the same amazing person who I became friends with in the first place.  
I wonder what my brother at college is up to right now? Is he oblivious? Is he worried something happened if he tried calling one of us? My thoughts were interrupted when Luna-May walked in handing me a glass of water. I drank it, feeling my throat return to normal.  
“Thank you.” I say, she smiled in response.  
“It’s no problem, you can have water but no food until tomorrow. It’s just their procedures.” She explains and I nod in understanding. She came back a couple days later and told me that she had a possible plan to help us all escape. The thing is it was Lilith’s idea and it wasn’t necessarily… Legal when she first explains it.  
“We… Make it look like a suicide or accident…” Luna-May explains. “Which is why Lilith will be in control.”  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” I question.  
She nods. “Y-Yeah… They’ve used Lilith and I as pawns for too long, this is extreme but I’m willing to go through with it.”  
“Just as long as we don’t abort the plan last minute, and hopefully we carry it out before they do anything else to me.” I say and she nods in agreement.  
“It will, we’ll carry it out in two days, they won’t do anything you’re still recovering from this.” She replies. I really hope this works, I don’t want to be here any more than any of the others or Luna-May. We’ll get out of this hell soon. Two days pass and Luna-May enters my cell holding a remote and a gun. She turns on the light as soon as she closes the door.  
When my eyes adjusted to the light I realize she had a black eye and bruises around her throat.  
“What happened?” I asked concerned.  
“My dad got upset with me, that’s all…” She answered in a somewhat hoarse whisper. “I know I want to do this now…”  
“He’s going to get what he deserves, though some would say death is too good for him.”  
“Death is a privilege, and it’s my privilege.” She said handing me a remote. I looked at it confused before she answered my unspoken question.  
“This remote will shock me and Lilith will take control then, we might need it for the plan.”  
“I thought Lilith would remain in control the whole time.”  
“Only if I decide I can’t do it, then you shock me and Lilith will have no issue shooting both of them.” She said. “And you’ll have to be a diversion to get them out here.”  
“Alright, and you’ll alert me if you need to switch?”  
“Yes. For the diversion you need to run around and my mom will go to the monitors and that gives me the moment to get to my father.”  
“Alright, then let’s do this.” I say before getting up from the bed. We walk out and she goes off to her parents’ room I presume. I take my chance and start running around to get my heart rate up. Hopefully this will alert the machines. I hear faint, muffled footsteps from above me, hopefully that was one of them checking the vitals. 

Luna-May’s POV

I see my mother come out from their room and walk off to the machines. I slip into their room and cock the gun, pointing it at my dad. My father turns on the lamp on the bedside and looks at me with an expression I can’t read.  
“Luna-May, what in the world do you think you’re doing?” He says, venom lacing his words.  
“I-I’m… Going to k-kill you.” I say, shaky, wishing I had the shocking device with me.  
“You? You couldn’t kill anything. And is this any way to repay the people who sheltered you, fed you, clothed you?” He goes over to me, grabbing the back of my hair, yanking it to make me look at him. “You ungrateful bitch.”  
I whimper with tears in my eyes. He then slaps me across the face causing me to fall back. I regained some of my composure before aiming the gun at his face, or at least close to it. I look away and pull the trigger. I hear the sound of a body falling to the floor.  
I look at his body, convulsing slightly. I shot him in the neck, it wasn’t long before I heard footsteps running into the room. It was my mother, then Mallory came running in.  
“Y-You shot your father…” My mother said in a weak voice. I then point the gun at her with shaky hands.  
“Y-You wouldn’t shoot your own mother right? I gave birth to you! I raised you! You can’t kill me! I’m not ready!” The woman cried out hysterically. “He used me too! It wasn’t just you I promise…”  
“I-I have to…”  
“Please, Luna-May, my precious daughter don’t do this…”  
“Shock me!” I scream hastily before Mallory pressed the button on the remote, sending a shock through my body. 

 

Lilith’s POV  
“Luna-May might’ve been too weak… But I’m not.” I say with a wicked grin on my face. I grab the woman by the hair, she lets out a wonderful cry. I drag her by the hair to the bathroom and search the medicine cabinet. I pull out some random pill bottle, I open it before forcing the pills into her mouth.  
I force water into her mouth before covering it with my hand. I massage her throat with my hand. She sobs and chokes as she’s forced to swallow the pills. I uncover her mouth and kick her head so she loses consciousness. Hopefully, that kills her. I walk out of the bathroom and A shock flows through my body. 

Mallory’s POV

“Luna-May? You ok?” I ask, holding her up. She nods and I help her out of the bedroom. She falls to her knees, covering her face, sobbing. I hug her trying to comfort her.  
“Luna-May, no don’t cry, please.” I say, kissing her forehead. I let her continue crying into my shirt. “It’s all over now.”  
“I just… I just can’t believe I did that…” The blonde choked out. I pull her to her feet. “Did you make it look like a murder-suicide?”  
“I-I think we managed to do that… I just hope we won’t get caught for this.”  
“We won’t get caught for murder… We’ll be alright, I promise.” I say, stroking her hair. “We can get through all this, we can be there for each other now.”  
“You think so?”  
“Yeah, I’ll help you through all this.”  
“Thank you, Mallory…” I kiss her forehead one more time before walking out with her.  
“You’re welcome, Luna-May.”


End file.
